


Crowns and Crosshairs: A Day at the Dungeons

by Hannatude



Series: Crowns And Crosshairs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A day at the London Dungeon, Gen, Jim does NOT love Leeches, Jim gets lost in the Labyrinth, Jim loves Bedlam, Jim loves Fleet Street, Jim loves Guy Fawkes, Jim loves Water Rides, Jim loves torture, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Hannatude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do you take the antsy, fun-loving alter-ego of London's most dangerous man when his scheming, broody side needs a break?</p><p>The interactive history museum/haunted house known as the London Dungeon, duh.</p><p>Ties in with Chapter One of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2262264/chapters/4967718">Correspondence</a>, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowns and Crosshairs: A Correspondence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262264) by [Jim Moriarty (Hannatude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty), [Sebastian Moran (Hannatude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannatude/pseuds/Sebastian%20Moran). 



> I'll confess - I've never been to the London Dungeons. (I'm a poor American girl, take pity on me.)
> 
> As such, I have no idea what it's really like, other than what I saw and heard in several different Youtube videos taken within the attraction (I'll put links to them in the end notes) and what was written in reviews and on the official Dungeon page. I've knowingly blended elements from the Old Dungeon and the New Dungeon, and mixed up the order of some of the displays in order to make the story flow a bit better, but otherwise I've tried to stay as close to an actual Dungeon experience as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> (This takes place in the summer of 2004. Not that that's important.)

* * *

"Don't worry, Sebastian, I'll hold your hand if you get scared." Jim smiled up at the tall blonde man as he all but ran to the lift. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna happen, Kiddo." He grabbed his charge by the collar and pulled him out of the way of the rest of their party. "Pay attention, dammit." Once they had finally entered the darkened room, he didn't need any sort of light to know that Jim's eyes were wide with excitement as the show began.

* * *

  
"Jim? JIM?! Oh, for God's sake, I bloody _told_ him to _stay with me_." Sebastian groaned and turned to enter the Labyrinth again. "Jim, so help me, if you're mooning over yourself in a mirror, we're leaving!" He called.

"I'm not mooning, I swear!" Jim's Irish accented lilt lifted above the recorded wails and moans of 'Lost Souls' that filled the maze.

  
"Where are you?" Sebastian yelled as he pointed out the correct path to a woman who looked to be in her late sixties. "Put your hands out in front of you and walk forward. When you touch a wall, turn left, walk two big steps, turn left again, four small steps, then right, forward ten small steps, right again, seven steps forward and you'll have walked straight out."

  
"Oh, thank you!" She chuckled. "Eliza - Eliza Turner!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come along, this nice young man has sussed out the exit, stop melting, it's not decent!" She began dragging her weeping friend along behind her.

  
"Martha, I don't like this one bit - you said it was a history museum! I want to leave!" The frail woman sobbed as they turned the corner. Sebastian chuckled and returned to his search for Jim.

  
"Jim - turn on your phone and toss it in the air." He called, waiting for Jim to comply.

  
No phone.

  
  
"Jim, I _said_ -"

  
  
"My battery's shot." Jim yelled back. Sebastian slapped his forehead in frustration. _Of course_ it was dead. This was _Jim_. Jim, who could dismantle and rebuild a computer - blindfolded - in less than ten minutes. (That wasn't an exaggeration, either - Sebastian had clocked him)

But he couldn't keep his damn phone charged to save his life.

  
"Okay, new plan. My keys are in your bag, yeah?"

  
"N- Oh, wait, yeah, they're here!" Jim cried out. "...Why do you have a miniature rifle scope on your key fob?"

  
"My sister's got an ironic sense of humour. Start walking and shine the laser around 20 centimetres in front of you, and about... 5 centimetres up from the floor. When the light bounces off a mirror, you'll see it before you run into it."

 

"I say, will that work with a laser pointer?" A young man called from somewhere else in the maze. "My mates and I are stuck in here, too." Sebastian blinked. When did he become responsible for the entire group?

  
"Uh... Yeah, it should. The laser light should cut through the fog." He informed them. "...Just how many people are still stuck in here?"

  
A chorus of about fifteen voices rang out.

  
"Oh, for _fu_ -" Sebastian's curse was cut off as Jim bounded up to him, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

  
"It worked, Seb! Did you learn that while you were in Afghanistan?"

  
"Nope - playing laser tag with my sister and her husband while _extremely_ intoxicated." He sighed and took his keys from Jim's hand. "C'mon, we gotta go save the rest of the 'Lost Souls'. Jim giggled and began running ahead, humming a vaguely familiar tune. "Wait, no, change of plans." Sebastian grabbed Jim by the collar and began pulling him through the rest of the maze. "I'll go round up the stragglers while you stay here with Miss Martha."

  
"Oh, you again! Thank you for helping us - well, me - out. Eliza found a workman and requested to be escorted out, the silly thing!" She clapped her hands and laughed to herself. "I think it's fun to be scared - so long as you're safe, of course." Jim nodded and the two began chattering away as Sebastian returned to the maze once again.

* * *

  
"What's that smell?" Jim asked, his nose wrinkled. Sebastian had finally helped _everyone_ out (why there hadn't been employees doing that, he didn't know) and they were all walking along a dark corridor.

  
"...It smells like a sewer, Jim."

  
" _Really_ , Sebastian? I hadn't noticed!" Jim snarked before sniffing again. "It smells like... Fire..works... Ohmygosh it's Guy Fawkes. Sebastian, it's _Guy Fawkes_!" Jim was bouncing on his toes, gripping Sebastian's sleeve and squealing like a teen-aged girl at a concert.

  
"Yeah, I can see that. Now shush!"

  
"You think he's gonna blow something up?!" Jim squeaked as the actor began his speech. "Ohmygosh, look, there's a model of Parliament! BLOW IT UP!" Sebastian had started to think this had been a horrible idea.

  
"You, there - come here!" 'Guy Fawkes' pointed to Jim and gestured for him to come closer. "Did I hear your request correctly, lad? You want me to blow something up?"

  
" _Oh God_ , yes!" Jim had his hands clutched together in front of his chest. "I'm a _major_ fan, you have _no idea_!" Sebastian once again found his head in his hands as Jim began fangirling about Guy Fawkes. Some of the members of their tour group laughed uncomfortably as Jim started discussing how he would have gone about blowing up Parliament. 'Guy Fawkes' patted Jim on the shoulder and sent him back to Sebastian, shooting the blonde man a 'WTF' look. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.  


* * *

 

Jim was quiet during the 'Surgeon's' scene. Sebastian didn't mind that at all, but he was curious as to why.

  
  
"What's up- those entrails and amputation too fake for you?" He asked as they left for the next display.

  
  
"Hmm? Oh. No, not at all. Well, _yes_ , but..." Jim replied distractedly. "I hate that sort of thing." Sebastian was surprised - Barbaric medical practices seemed like it would be right up Jim's alley.

  
  
"Not a fan of bloodletting?" Sebastian asked. Jim merely shook his head. Sebastian frowned and grabbed the smaller man's elbow to pull him to the side. "Okay, Seriously, Kiddo, what's up?"

  
  
" _Leeches_." Jim muttered as he pulled his hands into the sleeves of his denim jacket.

  
  
"...You're scared of leeches."

  
  
"Not scared... I just... _don't like them_." He sighs, scuffing his toe on the floor. "My head was held underwater in a pond full of them as a kid. One of my father's more... _Creative_ punishments." He made to push past the taller man. "I wanna go to the next part now, Sebastian." Sebastian stepped aside, allowing him to take the lead.

 

  
"I can't handle thunderstorms." Sebastian found himself saying. Jim turned to look at him. "The... the thunder. It's..." He cleared his throat as Jim nodded in understanding and acceptance. "Right, let's get back to the group then."

* * *

 

When the 'Torturer' asked for a volunteer, Sebastian grabbed both of Jim's hands and held them behind his back.  
  
  
" _Don't_. _You_. _Dare_." He hissed.

  
"Relax, Sebastian - I had not intention of volunteering." Jim said reassuringly as he pulled a spiral notebook and pen from his satchel.

  
"Please tell me you're not taking _notes_." Sebastian groaned.

  
"Okay. I won't tell you." Jim replied as he opened the notebook and started to write as the demonstration began.

* * *

  
"It's ironic how, of all the people in the group, the clerk decided _you_ were the one who was guilty of dancing in the streets naked." Jim remarked as they left the 'courtroom'.

  
"Yeah. If anything, that's more _your_ sort of crime." The sniper replied, threading his fingers together and putting his hands behind his head.

  
"This is true." Jim hummed thoughtfully. "Well - Off to Bedlam then, yes?"

  
"Don't sound so eager, dammit."

* * *

 

"You know, I've heard people scream in abject terror, and I have to say... Those were not the screams of actual terrified people." Jim remarked casually as they left the corridor.

  
"Good to know, I guess." Sebastian had shoved his hands in his pockets during their lazy stroll through 'Bedlam'. It was actually kind of pathetic, compared to what he'd seen and heard in the past few months, working for James Moriarty. He frowned as a thought occurred. "Hey, Jim - how much do you and James share? Like, memory-wise and shit." Jim shrugged.

  
"It's like an operating theatre. I can observe if I want, but I tend to stay out of his way. And he kinda _hates_ me, so..." He stopped and pointed.  
 "Ohmygosh, Sebastian, it's a Water Riiiiiiide!" He crowed, hopping into the boat and taking a seat. "Oo, oo, sit by me!"

  
"Jim, stop bouncing, you're shaking the whole damn boat!" Sebastian hissed, grabbing the smaller man's shoulder to hold him steady. One of the actresses leered and crossed her arms, pushing up her ample chest.

  
"Eee, scared, are ya? S'wot ya get, conspirin' wiv _traitors_." She cackled, her blackened teeth flashing.

  
"Conspirin', ya say? _Izzat_ why I'm here?" Jim replied, looking around in confusion. "Blimey, I fougt it was cours I'm _Irish_!" Sebastian groaned and hid his head in his hands for what seemed like the millionth time that day as the actress laughed in genuine amusement.

 

* * *

 

"Sebastian. Look - _Fleet Street_!" Jim pointed to a street sign as they exited the boat, a devious smirk on his face. "Seems a downright shame." He said, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

  
"Shame..?" Sebastian's confusion gives way to recognition. "Ji-" Jim put a finger to his lips before continuing.

  
"Seems an _aw_ ful waste...  
Such a nice, plump frame...  
Wot's his name has-  
Had... _Has_.  
Nor it can't be _traced_..." He scampered over to Sebastian, touching his elbow, eyes glittering.  
"Business needs a _lift_ ;  
Debts to be e _rased_...  
Think of it as thrift - as a _gift_ ;  
If you get my drift - no?" He frowned playfully, hands on his hips.

"Seems an _aw_ ful waste-  
I mean, with the price of meat; What it is?  
When you get it-  
 _If_ you get it-" Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Ah-"

"Good, you got it!" Jim beamed up at him, winking as he crooned,  
"Take for _in_ stance, Mrs. _Moo_ ney and her _pie_ shop:  
Business never better using only pussycats and toast  
And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the _most_!  
And I'm _sure_ they can't compare as far as taste-"

  
"OI! YOU OVER THERE!" They both looked over at the actress playing Missus Lovett and made their way to her 'shop front'. Sebastian could feel Jim's body shaking with barely restrained laughter.

  
Once 'Missus Lovett' had finished her rather tongue-in-cheek (pun entirely intended) performance, she ushered them down the alleyway to her 'kind neighbour, Mister Sweeney Todd' for a shave. Jim looked up slyly at Sebastian and began singing again, although quieter than before.

"If you're British and loooyal  
You might enjoy Royal Mari-" Sebastian clamped his hand over the other man's mouth.

  
" _Shut_. _Up_." The ex-Royal Marine sniper growled, biting his cheek to control his laughter. He pulled his hand away before Jim could slather it with saliva.

  
"Aww, don't worry, Sebastian. I won't let you get turned into a pie." He wound his arm through the taller man's as they entered the barber shop. "But... If you ever were turned into a pie, I wouldn't let anyone eat you."

  
"That's... Really not very encouraging, Kiddo." Sebastian replied, smiling all the same.

 

* * *

 

"...My name is Mary Jane Kelly," The thin faced actress said, twirling a strand of dirty hair around her finger coyly. "I'm a working gal - I ain't ashamed of it, nah, cos it means I know all the gossip there is ta know here about Whitechapel. If I don't know it, whall, then t'ain't worf knowin'! " Jim straightened.

 

"That's Mary Kelly. She's the Ripper's final victim - she died on the Ninth of November, 1888. She was _beautiful_." Sebastian frowned at Jim's statement, but decided to ask him about it once 'Mary Kelly' had finished speaking.

  
"Anyway, at the end a' August, this other gal, Mary Anne Nicholls, she was killt. Not just killt, nah, her throat slit down to 'er _spine_ , an' 'er belly rippt open." She mimed the actions, jerking her hand violently across her throat and up her abdomen. "Eight days la'er, same fing was done ta anuvver gal, Annie Chapman. Throat slit to 'er spine, belly rippt open - and _this_ time, sommat her innards were found... _Missin_ '. Three days la'er, they shows up at the press along wiv a let'er, wot got published by the paper. Friend o' mine wot can read tell me the wri'er's name - Jack, the Ripper." Jim shifted his weight, pulling his shoulders back ever so slightly. Sebastian's eyes narrowed - what the _hell_ was Jim doing?

  
"The 'Double Feature' is next - Lizzie Stride and Catherine Eddowes." Jim said confidently, louder this time. 'Mary Kelly' turned to look at him, surprise on her face - she stayed in character, bless her.

  
  
"So you've 'eard about wot 'appen'd a few 'ours ago, then, 'ave you?" Jim shrugged, smiling non-committally.

  
  
"I know that Miss Stride was considered lucky, in that she only had her throat cut. Of course, she was still killed, so maybe lucky's not _quite_ the right word to use." He paused, walking past her to stand in front of a bulky length of canvas laying out on a stack of pallets. "But Miss Eddowes... She wasn't so... _lucky_... Was she, Miss Kelly?"

 

"Nah, she weren't. G'head, pull back the tarp, if ya want. You'll regr't it, though. I do - I'll 'ave _nightmares_ a'bout it fer the rest of my life." Jim laughed softly.

 

"Oh, won't you _just_." He said as he gripped the rough canvas and pulled it back with a single, dramatic movement.

 

'Mary Kelly' turned away to address the group while making sure to keep an eye on Jim. Martha suddenly piped up.

 

"Oh, don't worry about him - he likes his history is all." She continued, nodding sagely. "He's _Autistic_."

  
(Which was complete and utter bullshit, of course, but Sebastian wasn't about to tell a group of strangers that Jim is his sociopathic crime-lord boss's slightly less psychotic alter-ego, so Autism it is, then.)

 

As they were ushered away from the 'crime scene', Sebastian reached out to grab Jim's sleeve, only to have the smaller man pull away.

 

"What did you mean? About Mary Kelly being beautiful?"

 

"What - Jealous?" Jim - No, he realised as he looked into cold brown eyes, this was _James_ \- turned to look at Sebastian, rolling his eyes. "Mary Jane Kelly was the Ripper's Masterpiece. His Piece de Resistance, his Magnum Opus. A bit heavy handed, I'll admit, but still... The blood and the terror and the _screams_ -" James blinked as Sebastian took him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Not the best time _OR_ place for this, Sir." He said quietly, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing the the rest of the group, silently thanking his lucky stars that James tended to speak softer than Jim when he got passionate about something. James huffed in reluctant agreement before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. When his eyes opened, they were once again Jim's warm chocolate brown.

  
"I _mean_ it though, Sebastian - I really wouldn't let anyone... eat... you. Oh. _He_ was here, wasn't he." It wasn't a question. "Well, _Damn_." He looked around and sighed. "How much did I miss?"

  
"Mary Jane Kelly, gossiping about the Jack the Ripper murders." Sebastian replied, nudging the other man towards a pair of barrels up against a building façade. They sat down, and Sebastian sat quietly while Jim took a few more deep breaths before the smaller man eventually replied.

  
  
"Yeah, that'd do it. He's _always_ liked that sort of thing. Ever since..." He paused, trying to think back. "A long time ago. I can't really remember - No, wait, I can, I was eight. Nearly nine. My teacher gave me a book on unsolved mysteries to read while I was in hospital - appendectomy - and..." Jim's voice was getting softer and softer. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, which Sebastian had come to recognise as one of the other man's tells. He took him gently by the shoulder.

  
"Look Kiddo, it's fine if you want to leave now-"

  
  
"No, no, I'm _good_ , I can handle it!" Jim reassured him as he hopped off the barrel. "How do we keep getting left behind by our group? _Sheesh_ , talk about _disrespect_..." He began walking behind the sniper, who shook his head at his companion's chatter.

  
  
He was completely unprepared for the swat to his arse.

  
  
"What the _hell_ , Jim?!" He squawked, sending the other man into a fit of giggles. "No, seriously, what the _actual hell_ was that for?!"

  
  
"S-sawdust." Jim answered after catching his breath. "F-from the barrels. Oh, that was one of the most incredibly _undignified_ noises I've ever heard in my _life_!" He choked out before beginning to laugh again.

  
  
"You're... You're an absolute _arsehole_." Sebastian said, his lips twitching. "Seriously, you don't just... Stop _giggling_ , what the _hell_ is wrong with you that you think it's _okay_ to just grab another man's arse without asking?" He was laughing despite himself at this point, though, so it wasn't like he expected an answer.

  
"Oh, so if I _ask_ to grab your arse, it's okay, then?" Jim asked with a giggle, his chocolate eyes sparkling.   
  
  
"Ye- wait, no.  _No_ , no it's not, shut _up_ and stop bloody  _laughing!"_ They turned the corner and there was the group, watching a short film about Mary Kelly's death and dismemberment.   


Of course they were.

  
  
Sebastian turned to Jim, who was looking at the floor again, and pulled him close to his side, wrapping his arm around the shorter man's head to block out the images and most of the sound. Jim wrapped his hands around Sebastian's wrist in silent appreciation.

* * *

  
"I hope this ' _pub_ ' actually serves drinks - I swear to God, Jim, all this dust is making me homesick for Afghanistan. And I bloody _hated_ Afghanistan." Jim laughed at his sniper's melodramatic complaint as they were pushed in to the 'Ten Bells'.

  
  
"If you could jus' kick that barrel out o' the doorway there - yeah, like that." The actor rested his hand on a stairway bannister and suddenly the lights went out. A recorded clash of thunder filled the room, sending a shiver down Sebastian's back. Jim felt him tense up and wrapped his hands around the sniper's.

  
  
"It's not real, you know. It's just a recording." He whispered, squeezing the larger, calloused hand between his own for a moment before dropping it. If anything, Sebastian seemed even more tense than before.

  
  
"I can't offer you lot anyfing to drink, I'm afraid, you see, I'm closed." The actor said, as another bout of thunder rolled through the room.

  
  
"I wonder if he'd make an exception." Jim murmured, more to himself than to Sebastian. Martha turned to look at him, confusion plain on her face. When she saw Sebastian's thinly veiled panic, however, her features smoothed into a far more understanding expression. She went over to one of the tables near the wall and shooed a young man out of his seat, waving the two men over. Jim took Sebastian by the arm, slightly worried about his rapid, shallow breathing, and settled him into the chair. The older woman simply patted the ex-Marine on the shoulder for a moment while the 'pub owner' continued to speak.

  
  
"Tonight, it's been ten years since the deaf o' Jack the Ripper's last victim. Mary Jane Kelly - she drank 'ere, sometimes - that was 'er chair." He went on about suspects, his voice hard to hear over the sounds of the storm. Sebastian (who had begun vehemently regretting entering this damned building in the first place) froze when he felt the air behind him move. He spun, his outstretched hand catching warm fabric -clothing- and pulled the stranger over the stair rail, tossing him to the floor. The 'pub owner' shouted something along the lines of, " _What if 'e strikes again?!_ " followed by a flash of lightning.

  
  
The actor frowned - 'The Ripper' had never missed a cue before. He flicked the lightning switch again, and was glad to hear some members of the group scream. He'd have to give 'Ripper' a talking to after work tonigh-

  
  
"SOMETHING JUST GRABBED MY LEG!" A young woman screamed. The actor blinked in confusion - there hadn't been any girls near the Kelly chair... He turned on the house lights, his jaw dropping in shock as he saw 'Ripper', laying on the floor, blood running from his mouth and nose, groaning in pain.

  
  
Kneeling over him was the tall blonde man from the Kelly chair, his pupils blown wide.

  
  
"You think you can sneak up on me?! Wrong move, bastard - I'm a member of Her Majesty's Royal Mari-"

  
  
"Moran - Stand Down." Jim ordered, low and calm. "Back away from him. Now." Sebastian turned, focussing on Jim's face after a few moments. He stood and made his way over to his... Whatever Jim was. He stood in front of the shorter man, his whole body beginning to shake as his adrenaline rush began to wear off. Jim looked at the 'pub owner' and flicked his eyes over the rest of the group before looking at the doorway as he helped Sebastian to a chair.

  
  
The actor nodded and ushered the group out of the room, closing the door behind them. Sebastian's head snapped up at the sound of the door slamming shut, his eyes wide with panic, as he was still riding on the coattails of his PTSD attack.

  
  
"Thunderstorms set him off, sometimes." Jim said to the conscious actor as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Didn't think that there'd be thunderstorms inside a building, but..." He looked down at 'The Ripper', who had curled up into a foetal position on the floor and was moaning softly in pain. "...We'll pay his medical fees?" The 'Pub Owner' said nothing for a few moments, considering the situation.

  
  
"Pretty sure our insurance'll cover it, actually."

  
  
"O-oh. Well, I'll, uh... Leave my contact information with you, just in case." Jim fished the spiral bound notebook from his bag and scribbled down the number of James' solicitor, followed by the false identity he and Sebastian (and, grudgingly, James) had created for him, in case of an emergency. "I really am sorry about this - I feel awful, I truly do." Jim said with complete sincerity as a security guard (dressed like a policeman from the late 19th century, of course) came to escort them out.

  
  
Well, _almost_ complete sincerity. His best friend did just get the sanity (temporarily) scared out of him by Jack the Ripper, after all. He stopped suddenly - was Sebastian Moran his best friend? He looked down at the large calloused hand clutching his own.

  
  
Huh. Apparently he was.


	2. Jim Lovett and Sebby Todd

Jim requested an illustration of him and Seb as Missus Lovett and Sweeney Todd...

And [Octofied](http://octofied.tumblr.com/) _totally_ blew our minds and delivered THIS gorgeous piece!

_I would like to point out that I was completely on board with wearing the dress. And a fabulous Helena Bonham-Carter wig, because she is my favourite Missus Lovett. (Aside from myself, of course). Sorry, Missus Landsbury - but I do love me some Tim Burton. ^_^_

**...If it were possible to have a romantic entanglement with a pair of straight razors... I'd be cheating on Jim in a heartbeat. Because I fucking love these girls.**

_It'd be your last heartbeat, Darling. I do hope you're aware of that... _

* * *

 

  
  
  
And this is a photo manipulation I did for the boys.   
Because my bosses are actually really pretty cool to hang around with.  
  
Also, Jim looks waaay better in a corset than I do, and that is most assuredly NOT. FAIR.  
\- Hanna the Compiler 

**Author's Note:**

> The London Dungeons official website: [Here](http://www.thedungeons.com/london/en/)
> 
> NOTE: THESE ARE VIDEOS TAKEN WITHIN THE ATTRACTION. THEY ARE DARK, AS THE ATTRACTION IS DARK. THERE ARE POINTS WITHIN THE VIDEO WHERE SCREAMS AND OTHER DISTURBING NOISES CAN BE HEARD. SEVERAL (ARTIFICIAL) DEAD BODIES ARE SEEN. TORTURE IS MENTIONED. WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK. 
> 
> That being said, you really should watch them, because they're actually pretty neat. 
> 
> The (old) London Dungeon, full experience (sans Fleet Street, sadly): [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLXIVMZNuPs)
> 
> The New London Dungeon experience (audio only - sorry): [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1-Yqb6kJLU)
> 
> Oh, and cookies for the first person to figure out who the special guest stars are. ;)


End file.
